Kermit, Texas
Kermit is a city in and the county seat of Winkler County, Texas. The population of the city is 5,708. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 60.97% Hispanic or Latino (3,480) 34.97% White (1,996) 2.24% Black or African American (128) 1.82% Other (104) 17.0% (970) of Kermit residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Kermit has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.82 murders a year. Pokemon See the Winkler County page for more info. Fun facts * In July, 2017, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency gave a site in Kermit a federal Superfund designation, marking it as one of the most hazardous waste sites in the country. The EPA said in a statement that a portion of the Santa Rosa Aquifer in Kermit has been added to the Superfund program's National Priorities List. The aquifer in the city west of Odessa has a contaminated groundwater plume a mile long and 1.5 miles wide. * Kermit is the home town of NBC drama Heroes character Meredith Gordon as seen in the season one episode "The Fix". Amelia and Sam's stay house in Supernatural. * Kermit began as a convenient supply center for the scattered ranches of the area and became the seat of Winkler County when the county was organized in 1910. The first public school and the post office opened the same year. The town's namesake, Kermit Roosevelt, once visited the T Bar Ranch in northern Winkler County to hunt antelope a few months before the town was named. In 1916, the county suffered a drought. Many homesteaders and ranchers were forced to leave. In 1924, only Ern Baird's family remained in the town. Only one student attended school in the county for five months of 1924. Only three houses and the courthouse were in use by 1926. On July 16, 1926, however, oil was discovered in Hendrick oilfield, near Kermit, and the town experienced a boom. In 1927, a population of 1,000 was reported; by 1929 that number increased to 1,500. On March 4, 1929, the Texas-New Mexico Railway reached the town. The Great Depression had little effect on the city throughout much of the 1930s; however, the population declined drastically in the early 1930s, but both population and business figures rose at the end of the 1930s, when 2,700 residents and 180 businesses were listed. On February 15, 1938, residents voted to incorporate. During the 1940s, the oil boom caused real estate prices to double. Housing was scarce, and some people lived in tents. A bank was opened by 1945. The grade school had to be enlarged, and a hospital was built. Kermit's population peaked at 10,465 in 1960, before declining in every census since, however, the city has experienced an uptick in population during the 2010s, so that trend will likely end in 2020. * Kermit has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has a few auto parts places and car dealerships, Huddle House, dollar stores, Nintendo World, a landing strip, a Pilot truck stop, Dairy Queen, Pizza Hut, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, electric showers, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, Winkler County Senior Recreational Center, a few RV parks, and not much else. Category:Texas Cities